powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:The Villainous Vulture/Mage: The Awakening Sheet: Hans Brenner
Name: Hans Brenner Age: 28 Shadow Name: Deadeye Virtue: Temperance Vice: Avarice Path: Mastigos Order: The Adamantine Arrow Legacy: Brotherhood of the Demon Wind Concept: Unseen Assassin Arcanum: Mind, Space, Time Rank: Disciple Attainment: Yanagini Kaze Motto: "Money is the only morality." Quotes: Archtypes: Anti-Hero, Every Scar Has A Story, Punch Clock Villain, Pragmatic Villainy, Only In It For The Money, Tall, Dark and Snarky, Professional Killer Character Data Backstory: Hans grew up in a typical middle class family, being an only child. However, both he and his father had very aggressive personalities which often clashed. Growing up in what most would call the wrong crowd, Hans, when eventually pushed over the edge by his father, expressed it the only way he knew how. He beat his father into a comatose state with a tire iron at the age of fourteen. After leaving his home for good, he started work as an assassin. In one of his early jobs, he himself was almost killed after having his chest sliced open and being left for dead. It was in this time that his soul was taken to the Supernal, where he learned that he was a mage. After he recovered, he began employing his new found abilities in his work. Far after this, he was assigned to kill a vampire. He tracked down his target at night and began attacking it. It was during this time, he got reckless and casted a spell at the vampire, which a Sleeper witnessed. This caused paradox to occur and caused a mutation in his left eye, making it glow orange-red. The vampire took this opportunity to slice at his eye, giving him his distingushing scar. Due to the Sleeper seeing the magic, Hans then had to balance his focus between the Sleeper and the Vampire. To keep the Sleeper from running, Hans shot open the mans kneecaps, then returned to the vampire. Hans managed to pull his sword fast enough to slit the vampires throat, then impale it in the heart. With those wounds, the vampire went into torpor, allowing Hans to deal with the Sleeper, whom he simply shot in the dead. To finish off the vampire, Hans went back to his car, grabbed two gas cans and used them to light the vampire's body on fire. Traits: Calm, Aggressive, Cynical, Ruthless Likes: Violence, Money, Weapons Dislikes: People, Being Outsmarted, Liars Arcanum: *Mind: 2 *Space: 3 *Time: 3 Stats: *'Willpower': 5 *'Gnosis': 4 *'Wisdom': 4 *Mental: **Intelligence - 3 **Wits - 2 **Resolve - 3 *Physical: **Strength - 3 **Dexterity - 2 **Stamina - 3 *Social: **Presence - 3 **Manipulation - 3 **Appearence/Charisma - 2 Special Skills: *Mental: Academics - 0, Computer - 1, Crafts - 0, Investigation - 3, Medicine - 2, Occult - 0, Politics - 1, Science - 1 *Physical: Athletics - 1, Brawl - 3, Drive - 0, Firearms - 1, Larceny - 0, Stealth - 0, Survival - 1, Weaponry - 2 *Social: Animal Ken - 0, Empathy - 0, Expression - 0, Intimidation - 3, Persuasion - 0, Socialize - 1, Streetwise - 1, Subterfuge - 3 Specialized in Weaponry. Unspecialized in Drive. Weapons: Duel Desert Eagles, Katana Nimbus: Whenever Hans casts a spell, the sounds of warfare erupt around himself and his opponent. His shadow develops a single orange glowing eye, like Hans himself, and appears as though it's holding dual pistols. Most parts of the area around himself changes to visions of war, with soldiers dying and tanks and buildings exploding. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet